Regular Lives: I Don't Think So
by KittyDV
Summary: Three young adults seeking jobs happen to find a "regular" place. Read on to find out more! WARNING may be some "bad" scenes. So, if you are 'squeamish', please leave. Thanks!


Regular Show Fan fiction

Featuring: Vivian the Raven, Casey the Ferret, and Richard the Siamese cat

**Vivian the raven**

**Human form**

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Nickname: Viv, Vi

Hair: Pitch black, silky hair. Usually loose with one barrette on the side or "teased".

Skin color: Medium tan, too much time in the sun. Almost a light "caramel" color.

Eye color: Dark Green with bright gold specks

Height: 5'7

Likes: EDM/dubstep, (pop) rock, the color purple,

Habits/Hobbies: Watching cartoons, playing videogames, drinking coffee and Sprite, running for track, drawing, and (secretly) reading.

Dislikes: Country music, boybands, girly things.

Skills:

Personality: Very smart, childish, likes to goof around, mature (mostly), laid back. She is the more "fun" one of the two.

Popular quote:

Friend(s): Casey, Richard

Usually is wearing: A lime green t-shirt with a "Meowingtons" sign, dark blue skinny jeans, Jordans/Converse, and a light purple "Dia de los Muertos" bracelet.

**Casey the ferret**

**Human form**

Age: 18 1/2

Nickname: Case, C

Hair: Light brown. Very thick and soft.

Skin color: light pinkish peach

Eye color: A light hazel

Height: 5'3

Likes: Videogames, coffee, sculpting, the color turquoise, and dancing.

Dislikes: Swimming

Personality: Quirky, Cute, Kind, Smart, Resourceful.

**Richard the Siamese cat**

**Human form**

Age: 19

Nickname: Rich, Char,

Hair: A rich, dark brown. Has "spikes" combed towards front.

Skin color: Tan-ish cream color.

Eye color: Deep blue

Height: 5'9

_One day in the real world…_

"Hey Casey, think fast!"

A large football was launched at her. Poor, tiny Casey had less than half a second to react. She literally flew backwards into a pile of fluffy pillows. Vivian laughed pointing at her. After a few moments, Casey recovered. She put on her best "oh it's on now!" faces.

She said, "Get ready Vivian. You are soooo gonna get it!"

She lunged at Vivian, hissing and screaming.

"Ahh! Oh no! Casey the Great and Powerful has attacked me! Somebody help!" Vivian stated sarcastically.

"Aw, come on! You couldn't at least _try_ to sound like you are scared?'

"Nope." Vivian replied smiling.

Casey attempted to punch her in the arm. She succeeded with Vivian saying an "ow".

"Dude, you want to go get something at the mall?"

Casey grinned and replied, "Of course!"

Vivian and Casey walked to the mall, only arriving to realize neither of them had money.

"How can we go to the mall without money?" Casey asked, slightly annoyed.

"I have no idea." Vivian looked around. Out of nowhere, a paper flew into her face. She yelled many muffled words.

Casey reached over to pull it off.

She read it aloud, " 'The Park needs you! 2 job openings here. Pay will be announced at interview'. "

"Cool. We need jobs."

Casey nodded. "We could go there! This is great!"

"Whatcha talking about?" someone asked from behind them.

They twirled around to see a tall, black haired boy.

An impish grin was on his face.

"Hi Richard!"

"Hey Rich!" Vivian waved

"We were talking about these job openings." She pointed to the flyer

"You thinking of going?" He was referring to both of them.

They nodded together.

"Nice. Want me to take you?"

"That'll be awesome!' Vivian nearly shouted.

"Then let's go!"

The three young adults ran to a jet-black sports car.

They arrived at a place where no plants grew. The ground was dry and barren.

"Whoa.. Where in the world did you take us?" Vivian blinked in surprise.

"Maybe I took the wrong turn…"

"Let's keep going. Hopefully we aren't that off track." Casey pulled out her phone.

"Alright… it says just keep going straight."

"That's it?" Richard asked

Casey nodded. "Yep. That's all." She paused.

"Uh… Viv? You might wanna take a look in the mirror."

"Why?"

"Just look.."

Vivian rolled her eyes and looked in the car's mirror. She gasped loudly.

"Oh my-"

Her hair looked like feathers, her face was more like a bird, and her eyes looked cartoonish.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!"

No one said anything.

"Casey! Richard! Look at yourselves!"

Casey's face had more… rodent like features and it seemed as if she had fur. It was the same color of her hair.

Richard's face had morphed into a cat's face. To be specific, a _Siamese _cat's face.

"What-"

"I look like a ferret!" Casey exclaimed. She turned towards Richard and Vivian.

"OMG.. Richard, you look like a cartoon Siamese cat! Aw! How cute! And Viv, you look like a cartoon raven!"

They all peered into the tiny mirror.

All of them were cartoon animals.

"Maybe we are just.. sleepy or something. Whatever." Vivian shrugged. "Let's keep going. Hopefully the person hiring doesn't mind."

The black car went straight for what seemed an eternity. The girls slept while the boy drove relentlessly.

Then the car lurched forward.

The cartoon raven and ferret awoke with a scream.

"What happened?!" Vivian's eyes wide in fear.

"We're here."


End file.
